


The Spirit's Feast

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Justice Society of America (Comics)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gentleman Ghost 1 sentence fiction. Gentleman Ghost was in good spirits as he never released his mother's spirit.





	The Spirit's Feast

I never created Gentleman Ghost.

Gentleman Ghost was in good spirits as he never released his mother's spirit and refused to reveal tears by her grave.

THE END


End file.
